Christmas Kiss
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Tawni's having a Christmas party and anybody who was anybody is going. She also invited the whole studio, even Mackenzie Falls. She wants this party to be the perfect party that everyone would remember. Two people in particular would remember it. SM CDC


**Rating – K+  
Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC :(  
(AU) - This idea popped up into my head last night, so here we go...**

Christmas Time – Normal P.O.V

Tawni was having a Christmas party and anybody who was anybody was going. She also invited the whole studio, even Mackenzie Falls. She wanted this party to be the perfect party that everyone would remember. Two people in particular would remember the night for the rest of their lives; Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny was the bubbliest, brightest and most optimistic person Hollywood had ever known, but she had a heart of gold. Chad Dylan Cooper, on the other hand, was the lead in tween drama series Mackenzie Falls and a drama snob who didn't care. They hated each other. Or did they...

'Sonny! You have to help me with the party preparations! Please!' Tawni's voice blared out from Sonny's cell phone. 'Fine, fine. Shouldn't you have gotten all of this stuff ready earlier though; the party will be starting soon won't it?' Sonny replied to the blonde. 'Yes, so come quickly!' Tawni shouted and then hung up the phone. Sonny grabbed her keys and ran to her new car. She loved it nearly as much as her new apartment. Her mom had come into a lot of money so she had decided to spend some on Sonny. Sonny drove down the highway in her convertible with wind in her hair and the radio blasting out music. _This is the life_, Sonny thought. She arrived at Tawni's house (That's a little bit of an understatement) and jogged to the door to be greeted by Tawni's small Yorkie, Daisy. 'Hey Daisy.' She said as she stroked her, then knocked on the door, 'Tawni, open up! It's me!' Sonny shouted through the mail slot. Tawni ran down the stairs and opened the door, 'Where have you been Sonny? I had to do all the work by myself!' Tawni scolded her friend. 'Sorry. Traffic.' Sonny said simply. 'Well, I suppose you better come in. I picked your dress up from the dry cleaners. It's upstairs in the guest room.' Tawni said, gesturing up the grand stair case. 'Kay thanks.' Sonny yelled and ran upstairs to get changed. Her dress was short and light blue and it had a small navy belt around the waist. The skirt part poofed outwards and the top part fitted perfectly to her chest. She looked like a princess after she had put her make up on. Sonny pranced downstairs to see the house had been decorated and done up for the party. 'Wow, you have done an amazing job Tawn.' She said approvingly. 'Well, I try my best.' Tawni said also admiring her work. Tawni's gaze switched from her decorations to Sonny's dress, 'Um Sonny. Can I say you look very nice in that dress.' Tawni said awkwardly, obviously not used to dishing out compliments. Only receiving them. 'Thanks.' Sonny said as she twirled gracefully. A few seconds later the doorbell rang and the first guest walked in. 'Let's get this party started then.' Tawni shouted and turned the music on full blast.

Tawni walked around greeting the guests as they walked in, amazed by Tawni's house. Chad walked into her house, impressed, but not by the decorations. By one particular girl. We all know who I'm talking about don't we. Sonny. Chad walked over to her, trying to stay cool, calm and collected. Unfortunately it didn't work, because he tripped over a chair and landed flat on his face. Sonny saw this event and walked over to him to help him up, 'Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper. Doing something wrong. Here lemme help you up.' Sonny said reaching a hand down to Chad. Chad took it and brushed himself off, 'I did that on purpose actually.' Chad said annoyed by his accident. Sonny laughed, 'Sure, whatever you say Chad. I know lots of people who deliberately fall over chairs.' An amused Sonny said. Chad gritted his teeth, 'Yeah, make fun of me why don't you. It's not my fault you're big beautiful brown eyes make me dorky.' Chad stopped himself speaking. 'What?' Sonny asked, stunned from Chad's last comment. 'N-nothing.' Chad stuttered and walked away. _Stupid Cute,_ Chad thought. Sonny was still in shock from his words when a very handsome man, about her age, walked up to her. 'I noticed you on your own over there and I just wondered if you would like to dance?' He asked Sonny in a British accent. 'Yes please.' Sonny said a little too eager. He laughed, 'My name is Scott James. And you are?' He asked her as they walked to the dance floor (Or Tawni's living room). 'Sonny Munroe. I work on the same show as Tawni. So how do you know her anyway?' Sonny asked the British hunk. 'Well, she worked in London for a while and I met her while she was on my show.' He explained to her. Sonny nodded understandingly.

They danced for a while until Chad interrupted, 'Um Sonny. I need you for a minute.' Chad said, trying to think of an excuse to bring her away from Scott. Sonny frowned in confusion, 'What for Chad? Can't you see I'm busy?' Sonny said gesturing to Scott. 'That's okay, I don't mind. But make sure you come back.' Scott said, winking at Sonny. Sonny giggled and followed Chad, waving to Scott. When they had walked into the corner of the room Sonny confronted Chad, 'What did you want Chad?' Sonny asked in an irritated voice. 'Um, well...' Chad said while he scratched the back of his neck trying to think of a reason. Sonny shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'Come on Chad I haven't got all d...' Sonny trailed off as she looked above her. Chad followed her gaze curiously to see that they were stood under a sprig of mistletoe. 'Well this is awkward.' Chad mumbled. 'Yeah, um, I'm just gunna go and pretend that isn't there.' Sonny said pointing above them. 'No! I mean if you don't kiss under mistletoe you get bad luck, it's true, ask anyone.' Chad said as he grabbed a random passerby, 'Isn't that right Tawni.' That random person just happened to be Tawni. 'I suppose so, just get it over with.' Tawni said in a bored voice as she walked away. Chad raised his eyebrows and Sonny as if to say 'told you so'. Sonny sighed nervously, 'Fine.' She said. 'Fine.' Chad replied back. 'Goo-' Sonny started but was cut off by Chad's lips. Sonny pulled him closer to her as Chad ran his fingers through her long dark hair. They both finally pulled away and smiled at each other, 'I love you Mr Cooper.' Sonny said. 'I love you too Sonshine.' Chad replied and they leaned forward and continued where they left off.

**Did you like my one shot? I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Love you guys :)**

**Holly x-x**


End file.
